


How Wonderful Life Is, Now You're In The World

by pkmnshippings



Series: Haikyuu!! A/B/O Collection [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha!Kindaichi, Alpha!Kyoutani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Hanamaki, Beta!Matsukawa, Beta!Watari, Birth, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kyoutani Sings, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega!Kunimi, Omega!Oikawa, Omega!Yahaba, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Please love these new children, Pregnancy, Yahaba Shigeru has terrible parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings
Summary: The progression of Yahaba’s pregnancy, one moment at a time.





	How Wonderful Life Is, Now You're In The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/gifts).



> i'm sorry it's been so long!
> 
> this year has been terrible for me, my health is in tatters and it's making keeping on top of life and uni work really fucking hard. but i haven't given up on this series at all! it's still very dear to my heart and nowhere near finished.
> 
> this one is for Juli, supposed to be for her bday like, last year, but better late than never right? (ilu babe hope you enjoy this)
> 
> huge shoutout to the skype GC for supporting me through everything, you guys mean more to me than you know <3
> 
> anyway, here it is! the reveal of Yahaba's pregnancy! hope you enjoy it!

The first thing Shigeru wanted to do when he found out he was expecting twins was _tell everyone they knew._ It took Kentarou a long time to convince his omega that it was probably best to wait until they were past the big risk of miscarriage.

But that time had come and gone, and Shigeru’s pregnancy was perfectly healthy, so nothing could hold him back from spilling the beans anymore.

As he and Kentarou walked to Hajime and Tooru’s house for another pack get together, Shigeru couldn’t keep the bounce out of his step. He was just so _excited._

Kentarou gave him an odd look when he started humming, and Shigeru frowned.

“What?”

“S’weird to see you all bouncy and shit. You look suspicious.”

“Hey, I’m not Tooru!” Shigeru protested. “I can be bouncy without it being suspicious!”

Kentarou smirked.

“Sure,” he didn’t sound convinced. “But try not to be too obvious or everyone will guess before you even say anything.”

Shigeru pouted, but toned down his excitement. He did want to have the fun of being able to tell the pack their news.

When they arrived at the Iwaizumi residence, Issei opened the door to let them in.

“Hello there, esteemed guests,” he said, bowing low as he opened the door. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

“How many times do we have to tell you this is not your house?” Hajime sighed as he rounded the corner, smiling tiredly at Shigeru and Kentarou. “Hey, you two. Ignore the idiot and come on in.”

“Excuse you, but when Takahiro and I are married, our powers will combine, and we will be too strong for you to stop us from taking this home for ourselves.”

Hajime shook his head, and disappeared back into the house without bothering to reply. Having removed their shoes, Shigeru and Kentarou followed, with Issei close behind once he’d finished lamenting about “rude friends.”

Inside, they found the rest of their pack scattered around. Yuutarou was sat on the chair closest to the door, chatting to Takahiro. Shinji was sat on the sofa, watching Tooru and Akira on the floor, entertaining Megume with various toys.

Kentarou followed Hajime into the kitchen, still eager to impress the older alpha despite having earned his respect years ago. Shigeru knelt on the floor beside Megume, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting next to Shinji on the sofa.

“Hey,” the beta said, gesturing to the mini-fridge of booze he had next to him. “Want anything?”

Shigeru bit his tongue to keep from blurting out the truth right then and there.

“No thank you,” he eventually managed, forcing his smile to remain light even as both Shinji and Tooru sent him suspicious looks.

Thankfully, before either of them could say anything, Issei flopped down on Shigeru’s other side, and the conversation was diverted onto whatever random topic the beta currently found amusing.

Shigeru wasn’t paying attention. His heart was beating fast, and it didn’t take him long to work out that he was nervous. But why was he nervous? He’d been looking forward to telling everyone for weeks.

Concern filtered through their bond, and the next moment Kentarou reappeared from the kitchen, looking worriedly at Shigeru, who only offered a shaky smile in response, resting a hand on his stomach. Kentarou followed the movement, and then rolled his eyes. Shigeru could practically hear the alpha calling him an idiot.

“Guys,” Kentarou began, and Shigeru’s heart leapt into his throat. Was Kentarou really…but they were going to wait a bit, not jump straight in!

“Shigeru and I have something to tell you,” he finished, and then looked at Shigeru pointedly. _Traitor._

Everyone’s eyes were on Shigeru now, so the omega had no choice but to speak.

“Ah, well, I’m...we’re...going to have twins.”

There was a beat of silence, and then Tooru screeched, leaping to his feet and hugging Shigeru so tightly he almost couldn’t breathe.

The sound seemed to pop the bubble everyone else was in, and abruptly Shigeru and Kentarou found themselves surrounded with congratulations and being offered friendly scenting from their packmates. Even Megume, now in Akira’s arms, babbled constantly, trying her best to join in.

Amongst the multitude of voices, and Tooru’s ugly crying, Shigeru met Kentarou’s eyes across the room. His alpha smirked, as if to say _told you there was nothing to worry about._

And he was right, of course he was right, Shigeru thought as he was hugged for the fourteenth time.

Their pack would never let them down.

~

Telling their families had been much different to telling their pack.

First, they went to see Kentarou’s father and sister. His father had smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder, which was more emotion than Kentarou had seen from him in years. Hotaru had shrieked with glee, hugging Shigeru tightly and begging Kentarou to let her babysit sometimes.

Shigeru went alone to tell his parents.

Kentarou had wanted to come with him, had insisted on it in fact, but Shigeru refused. He knew his parents were old-fashioned, had been disapproving when he mated and married Kentarou, and he wasn’t sure how they would react to this news. He didn’t want Kentarou to bear the brunt of their response.

When he broke the news to his parents over a table of tea, his nerves were through the roof. His mother smiled a little - she had warmed to Kentarou more over the years, but his father only raised an eyebrow.

“You really want to raise a family with that alpha? Despite his standing?”

Shigeru’s mother reached out for her husband hesitantly, but he ignored her, fixing Shigeru with a hard stare. Shigeru almost wilted under the pressure from his alpha father, and called on his bond with Kentarou in a desperate bid for strength. Kentarou sent comforting feelings through their bond immediately, and it gave Shigeru the courage to meet his father’s gaze.

“Yes. I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.”

“Then I guess there’s nothing more to say.”

“No,” Shigeru agreed, setting down his cup and heading for the door. “But Kentarou and I will still welcome you if you ever drop your prejudices and come to visit.”

With that, he turned and left his childhood home, shaking with what felt like relief. _He’d really stood up to his father._

Kentarou opened the door as soon as Shigeru knocked, but if he was expecting his omega to be upset, he was vastly mistaken. Shigeru grinned, and told his alpha exactly what he’d done, and Kentarou couldn’t help but pull the taller male into a kiss.

Shigeru’s parents be damned. They had each other.

~

“Kentarou!” Shigeru called excitedly, from where he was reclining across the sofa. “Come here, quick!”

Kentarou abandoned the dishes he was washing in the sink and hurried to his omega’s side. Shigeru was propped up with an array of cushions, and had both his hands resting on his stomach, face screwed up in concentration. Slowly, Kentarou approached the sofa and sank down onto his knees, reaching out to rest a hand atop Shigeru’s.

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly. 

For a moment, the omega didn’t respond. And then his eyes blinked open, and he threaded his fingers through Kentarou’s, guiding his hand over his abdomen carefully.

“Look,” he whispered, pressing the alpha’s hand into his skin. “Feel this.”

Kentarou forced himself to go very still, focusing solely on the feeling of his omega’s skin beneath the palm of his hand. For a long while, nothing seemed to happen, but then Kentarou felt the skin under his hands move.

It was so faint he could easily have missed it if he wasn’t concentrating, but it was there. 

_Movement._

Slowly, Kentarou lifted his head, barely daring to breathe at the risk of breaking the quiet wonder that had caught hold of his heart. His gaze caught Shigeru’s and the omega’s face broke into a beautiful smile, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

“That’s our _babies,_ Kentarou,” he whispered, and Kentarou couldn’t help it.

He started crying a little too.

~

Shigeru was six months pregnant when he decided that he was going to start teaching their twins some songs.

It was an abrupt decision, made on a quiet and uneventful night, though Kentarou secretly suspected that it was actually Tooru’s influence. The older omega had begun texting Shigeru almost non-stop, trying to impart his “parenting wisdom”, as he put it. Kentarou thought it was ridiculous, but Shigeru hung off his every word.

And so, the singing began.

Kentarou was more than happy to simply lie beside his omega and listen to his soft, slightly terrible singing. It was relaxing, and adorable to watch the gentle smile on Shigeru’s face as he sang and traced circles on his abdomen. 

But eventually, Shigeru decided that he should join in too.

Which led them to that night, with Kentarou staring in confusion at his omega, who simply smiled back serenely.

“You want me to what?” Kentarou asked, unsure if Shigeru was just making fun of him. He wouldn’t be surprised.

“Sing, Kentarou, I want you to _sing_ ,” Shigeru repeated, and then a smirk broke over his face. “You do know what singing is, don’t you?”

“Fuck off, of course I do,” Kentarou shot back.

“Hey! No swearing in front of the babies!”

“You swear more than I do, idiot.”

Shigeru shrugged.

“Technicalities,” he said, and then leaned into Kentarou’s space. The alpha frowned, sensing mischief in the omega. “Or maybe, the great Kyoutani Kentarou doesn’t know _how_ to sing-”

Kentarou growled, and Shigeru leant back, grinning. He knew his alpha would never back down from such a blatant challenge.

“I can sing,” Kentarou snapped, and Shigeru’s grin only widened. “Shut up. What do you want me to sing?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Surprise me,” Shigeru replied, settling back into the pillows and waiting. He was debating grabbing his phone and filming this, he was certain it would be hilarious, and make _perfect_ blackmail material. As Kentarou huffed and moved down towards his abdomen, Shigeru began reaching for his phone, ready to -

_...Oh._

Kentarou’s singing wasn’t funny.

Kentarou’s singing was _amazing._

Shigeru’s hand was frozen where he’d been reaching out, as he slowly turned his head back towards his alpha. He was dimly aware of his wide eyes and gaping mouth, but couldn’t change his expression. There wasn’t room for anything in his mind except for the sound of his alpha’s voice.

It wasn’t that he’d never heard Kentarou sing before, of course he had. But his alpha was the kind to sing loud songs, rock songs, not...this.

Shigeru didn’t even know where Kentarou had learnt this song. It didn’t sound familiar, but Kentarou’s voice sang every word perfectly. His tone was soft, but his voice was rich and Shigeru couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine. God, but he was so in love.

Kentarou looked at him then, and it was only when he reached up to brush at Shigeru’s cheek that the omega realised he was crying. Why the fuck was he crying? He’d blame it on hormones later, but in that tender moment, he could at least admit to himself that it was because he couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Shigeru slowly met his alpha’s eyes, expecting to find him looking smug. But instead he just looked content, loving gaze holding Shigeru’s own as he moved his head to rest on the omega’s abdomen and continued to sing.

Shigeru wasn’t sure how long they could have stayed like that - if he was being honest, he could have lay there until the end of time and been more than happy about it. But of course, all things must come to an end, and in this case, it ended with a kick.

Or more specifically, a kick from one of their babies. Right into Kentarou’s face.

He stopped singing abruptly and sat up, looking in confusion at Shigeru’s stomach. The omega covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his giggles, but a snort escaped anyway. Kentarou looked at him, trying to look annoyed, but the corners of his lips were twitching upwards too.

After that, they both dissolved into laughter. At one point, Kentarou’s arms found their way around Shigeru, and the omega tucked his head into his alpha’s scent glands as they continued laughing. He was glad he hadn’t recorded this.

It was one of those moments he’d rather keep between the two of them.

~

Considering the chaos that was Megume’s birth, by comparison, Shigeru got off very lightly.

He and Kentarou had been at home together when he’d first noticed the signs, and they kept track of things together until it was clear that yes, he really was going into labour.

They were both nervous, of course, but travelling to the hospital and getting checked in was a surprisingly calm process. Shinji had already been alerted and was busy telling the rest of the pack, so the couple had nothing to do but wait.

Shigeru opted to have the cesarean when it was offered to him, simply to reduce the risk of anything happening to his children. And so, leaving Shinji behind to wait for the rest of their pack to arrive, Shigeru and Kentarou were taken through to the operating room.

And it was in there, through the haze of gas and air, that Shigeru watched as his twin baby girls were born.

~

When the girls had been checked over and deemed healthy, Shigeru lay exhausted in his hospital bed, with his eldest daughter nestled in his arms. Kentarou was sat beside him, their other daughter tucked into the crook of his elbow. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her.

Their pack was surrounding them, a quiet hush over the room as they met their newest members. Hajime was holding Megume, and the ten month old pup stared at the new babies in wonderment. Tooru was at Shigeru’s other side, quietly gushing over how pretty the girls were. Akira was perched lower down the bed next to Tooru, though he kept silent, just smiling slightly. Yuutarou was holding Akira’s hand, rocking on his feet as he looked back and forth between the twins happily. Shinji was sat at the foot of the bed, grinning proudly at his best friend. Takahiro and Issei were behind him, making jokes to cover up the fact that they were some of the most emotional people in the room.

Shigeru wasn’t sure he could get any happier, surrounded by his pack with his newborn pups. One glance at Kentarou told him his alpha felt the same.

“You did so well, Shi-chan,” Tooru whispered. “They’re beautiful.”

Shigeru smiled, tracing a finger along the cheek of his sleeping child.

“Thank you.”

“What are you going to name them?” Shinji asked, leaning forwards excitedly.

“This is Hanako,” Shigeru said, tilting his chin to the pup in his arms.

“Mai,” Kyoutani added immediately after, though he still hadn’t taken his gaze off of the small bundle in his arms.

“Flower child and brightness,” Hajime said thoughtfully, before smiling softly. “They’re lovely names.”

“Our pack is so big now,” Yuutarou said. “It’s nice.”

“True, but the beta uncle extraordinaires can always handle more!” Takahiro declared, wrapping an arm around Shinji’s shoulders. Issei smirked over at Akira.

“Try and have a boy, you two. We’re going to get outnumbered here.”

Akira flushed immediately and ducked his head, but Yuutarou looked confused.

“Wait, what?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Shigeru said, as the others began quietly laughing. “You’ll get it eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like my kinkuni bc i love them
> 
> if you're wondering, the song Kentarou was singing was a lullaby he used to sing to his little sister
> 
> yes, yahaba's parents are Not The Best. I have another kyouhaba fic for this series in the works that goes over their childhood's and high school life that will explain this more
> 
> thank you for reading this!! my tumblr and twitter are @pkmnshippings, please talk to me if you want, it makes me happy!
> 
> here's hoping I can do more updates soon~


End file.
